fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (Zero Isdeth)
'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic '(毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the elements of Poison. The user is able to absorb and consume any type of poisons to replenish their Magic Description Poison Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to incorporate the element of poison into their bodies. Hyuga gained this ability after being experimented on and having a lacrima imbeded into his body, thus becoming a second generation Dragon Slayer. The user can freely manipulate and produce poison, manifested in the form of toxic gas. The toxic gas seems to take on solid properties allowing Hyuga to use it as a blunt weapon while at the same time inflicting his targets. The poison works by numbing the body slowly and sealing away all movements. Spells * 'Poison Fist-' Covers his fist in poison allowing for a more devestating result while also poisoning his targets. * 'Poison Fang-' Covers the tip of his fingers with poison and everytime he slashes it leaves a trail of poison. * 'Poison Dragon Roar-' By concentrating poison in his mouth he can shoot a stream of concentrated poison. * 'Poison Shield-' By covering his hands with poison and then swinging them in a crossing motion he creates a wall of poison that can block many attacks. * 'Poison Dragon Bullet-' Shoots tiny bullet like projectiles from his mouth. He is able to shoot one after another with almost no delay. He is also able to shoot them from his hands. * 'Poison Mist-' Sends out a large amount of poison gas able to cover a decent sized room. While in this mist a person will feel slight burning sensation to the skin. The longer a target stays in the mist the more effective the poison will be. * 'Poison Viper-' He imbues his legs with poison and is able to shoot curved like projectiles every time he throws a kick. Another way he uses this is by sliding towards his target and using the Poison as a boost allowing him to slide for long distances either from air or ground. While sliding a snaked head is formed in front of himself to cover his whole body and prevent any counter attacks. Advanced Spells These are the most devastating techniques in a Poison Dragon Slayers arsenal and as such also consume more magic. * '''Calamity- '''Creates a large amount of Poison surrounding the users body. When enough poison is created the user lets out a large shockwave of said poison. Within the blast are curved like projectiles that are extremely sharp being able to cut through a whole building. Anyone within the blast is will suffer burns and be inflicted by a high potent poison. If anyone were to get cut by the projectiles the poison would immediately enter their blood stream causing instant paralysis and excruciating pain. This ability could be potent enough to level a small village. * '''Poison Cape- '''Gathers and creates large amounts of Magical power and Poison that actually take the form of a cape. The cape has many different uses and is able to extend and retract to almost any length. It can change from a solid to a gas instantly and it seems to have a will of its own attacking anyone that gets close. The poison in this cape is extremely potent even to the point of corroding anything it touches. It can also change shape to Users will, even creating wings to fly or turning the ends of the cape to large drill like properties able to pierce cleanly through large rocks. While using the cape the user also gets a small boost to his physical abilities.This Ability does have a drawback as user is not able to use any other type of magic while this technique is activated as most of their concentration and magic are towards the cape. This technique also drains the users magic more then any of his other techniques. Dragon Force